moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Poppet
Talking Poppet is an app for Android and iOS devices. It was released on 2/14/2014 worldwide in App Stores. It is similar to the popular Talking Friends app but features Poppet instead. Description The Daily Growl Hey, Everyone! My TALKING POPPET app lets Monster fans think pink by getting closer to me and my Moshling friends than ever before! *Love drawing? Me too! Let's make some art! *Feed, tickle, and bathe me! *Exploring my Moshling Garden and meet my Moshling pals! *I love jumping into your photos to strike a pose! *Lets make our voices sound silly with wacky Moshi voices! App Store POPPET IS GOING SOLO WITH HER FIRST EVER APP! Talk to Poppet and she’ll repeat in her own funny voice! You can also poke, tickle and interact with her to bring her to life! Explore the Fun Room, do a photo shoot or have a boogie in the Disco! * Talk to Poppet and she’ll repeat in her own funny voice! * Feed, tickle & bathe Poppet. * Let Poppet pose in your photos! * Give Poppet her pencil & watch her draw. * Watch Poppet dance to her favourite music! * Explore the magical Moshling Garden. * Play with 8 hilarious Moshling voices. Gameplay In the main room, players can interact with Poppet. Poppet is capable of talking and repeating what the player says when the microphone is on. Several animations can be made depending on how the player treats and interacts with her. Poppet can be poked, petted, tickled and played with. Poppet will be tickled when rubbing on her face but gently petted when rubbing on her belly. Tapping on her paw will follow with Poppet approaching and tapping onto the screen (otherwise known as the fourth wall). Tapping on her eye will cause her to react being hurt and getting frustrated at the player. Tapping can also cause a random animation to happen, she may react being poked or dance or make poses. If Poppet is ignored, she will yawn, become sleepy and may sit down with an unimpressed face. The app also detects movement with the device meaning that they can view Poppet’s room at different directions. Poppet can also become dizzy and startled when the player makes a sudden shake with the device. There is an inventory box that can be opened. The box contains a soap bar, a pencil alongside with various foods and drinks. These items can be scrolled up or down to view the items. Tapping on one of these items will start an animation of Poppet interacting with the item. *Tapping a food or drink will get Poppet to eat or drink the item. *Tapping the pencil shows Poppet drawing Baby Moshlings in a sketch book. *Tapping the soap bar allows the player to scrub the soap bar onto Poppet and then wash her. Poppet does not have a friendship level or stat, meaning that Poppet’s treatment to the player will remain the same regardless of how the player treats her. Unlike the PC game, this Poppet does not have a slowly depleting health or happiness bar meaning that the use of food, drinks and cleaning has no in-game function aside from an animation. This means that there is no reward or consequence on how well the player takes care of Poppet. In the photo room, players can take photos with Poppet. The Poppet model’s size can be adjusted and moved but cannot be rotated. Players can also add stickers, including Moshlings, Moshi Emojis and Clothing items. The Poppet model cannot be removed, but the stickers can be removed from the photo by dragging it to the trash button at the bottom of the screen. When tapping on Poppet or a Moshling sticker, a green button is seen below which changes the Moshling’s pose or Poppet’s animation. Players can purchase a VIP pass to get access to the garden and the dance room, however, there is little to no documentation in what the player can exactly do there. Poppet can be seen dancing in the dance room and Moshlings can be seen in the garden. Gameplay Gallery Talking Poppet GP .jpeg|Main room Talking_Poppet_GP_Photos.jpeg|Photos Room Talking_Poppet_Disco_Dance.jpg|The dancing room Talking_Poppet_Garden.jpg|The garden Talking_Poppet_Inventory.jpeg|Inventory Talking_Poppet_.GP_Colouring.jpeg|Drawing Talking_Poppet_GP_Soap.jpeg|Scrubbing soap Talking_Poppet_GP_Wash.jpeg|Washing Poppet Talking_Poppet_GP_Apple.jpeg|Apple Talking_Poppet_GP_Cake.jpeg|Cake Talking_Poppet_GP_Cookie.jpeg|Cookie Talking_Poppet_GP_Slushie_Drink.jpeg|Slush drink Talking_Poppet_GP_Mushroom.jpeg|Mushroom Talking_Poppet_GP_MushroomThrow.jpeg|Poppet throwing the mushroom Talking_Poppet_GP_Soda.jpeg|Soda Talking_Poppet_GP_Bongo_Colada.jpeg|Bongo Colada Advertising Talking Poppet Brand Logo.png talking poppett.jpg talking_poppet_2.jpg talkingpoppet.png talking_poppet_tips.jpg talking popppet.jpg talkingpoppet.jpg TalkingPoppetAW.jpg Talking_poppet_where_to_play_preview.png Talking_Poppet_Ad_and_Trivia.png Talking Poppet Microphone.jpg Talking_Poppet_MakeMoshlingsTalk.jpg Talking_Poppet_Banner.jpg Category:Apps Category:Poppet